


What’s One More?

by Silvaimagery



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, M/M, forming of the X-Men, oc-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gives birth to a virtually indestructible being that has the ability to both manipulate energy and command metal to his will.  He’s an even stronger telepath than Emma, Jean and Charles put together.  And if that wasn’t enough, he has the power to heal any ailment, both grave and small.  But not just his own, those of others as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after X-Men First Class. I will be using Gabriel Summers for the role of Charles and Eric’s son, with more enhanced powers of course and without the Summers last name.
> 
> *=Charles  
> /-=Gabriel

Charles laid there on the beach, the sun burning his face and the words still echoing in his brain.

*I can’t feel my legs, I can’t feel my legs.*

Moira had scrambled to contact someone on the radio, even though it might be useless. Erik did just try to kill them.

The boys all kneeled around me.

*Erik. Erik.*

I close my eyes and force the tears back.

I was reclining against Alex’s lap, Sean had a hold of my hand and Hank was making sure my legs were straight and that I was not putting anymore strain on my back.

“Charles, they’re sending help. I assured them that the threat was over. Just hold on okay?” Moira falls on her knees beside me.

I nod my head and try to hold in a grimace as pain shoots up my back.

“Jesus. He’s losing a lot of blood.” Sean whispers.

I think he forgets I can still hear.

“Sean, shut up.” Hank tells him.

“It’s okay; we’re going to be okay.” I try to reassure.

A sudden pressure on my lower back makes me gasp.

“Professor?” Alex asks in a small voice.

I look up into his frightened eyes and try to give him a reassuring smile but I think it comes out looking more like a grimace.

The pain intensifies to the point of making me feel dizzy.

I try to hold the screams in but I’m less than successful.

“What the hell is happening to him?” Sean yells.

“I don’t know! He shouldn’t be feeling it so much.” Hank tells them.

“Please hang on Charles.” Moira tells me.

I can feel her hand on my forehead.

/You fine. I help./

I frown and look at the people around me.

“What?” I say.

“Charles?” Hank asks frowning.

/I help./

*Who’s saying that?*

A shiver moves up and down the entire length of my body, wrapping itself around my brain making me close my eyes and just like that, the pain is gone.

“I think he passed out.” Alex says.

“Charles?”

I open my eyes.

“Are you okay?” Moira asks.

“Of course he’s not okay, he got shot!” Sean yells at her.

“It’s okay Sean. The pain is gone.” I say squeezing his hand.

“Are you sure?” Hank asks.

“Yeah.” I nod.

“I think the bleeding has stopped.” Alex tells them.

“The boat should be here.” Moira says standing and walking closer to the shore.

I begin to cramp so I shift around until I feel comfortable.

“Oh shit.” Alex says.

“Mr. Summers.” I reprimand.

“You just moved your legs.” Hank says wide eyed.

I look down at my legs.

“Try moving them again.” Sean says.

I bend my knees.

“Holy fuck!” Alex laughs, tears on his face.

Sean whoops.

Moira comes running back.

“What is it?”

“Maybe we should help him stand.” Sean suggests.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Moira asks.

“He can move his legs.” Alex tells her.

“How is that possible?”

They all shrug and I’m not sure exactly on how it happened.

/I do good, I help. Yes?/

*Yes.*

Pride and a sudden satisfied pleasure runs through me.

I shake my head.

That bullet seemed to have knocked something else out of me.

“Alright. Alex you grab his left arm. Sean you grab his right arm. Slowly help him to his feet. Professor, at any sign of discomfort you let us know.” 

I nod at Hank.

“Okay. One, two, three.”

And suddenly I’m on my feet again.

“How do you feel?” Hank asks.

“A little dizzy, but okay.”

I put a hand on my stomach as I feel it protest.

“There’s the boat.”

I squint to where Moira is pointing.

I take a step forward and suddenly my stomach is revolting.

I fall to my knees as I throw up what little I had for breakfast.

/Too fast, no good./

“Professor!”

“Charles!”

“Charles, are you okay?”

“Prof!”

I wave off the helping hands and wait for my stomach to settle down.

/All good, but slow./

I nod my head.

I take deep breaths and slowly stand up.

We make our way to the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

The row to the ship was okay, but once on the ship I really had to lie down.

I was taken to the infirmary where I was looked at and bandaged.

I was told to keep bed rest for a few days. And they didn’t even know that a few moments ago I had been paralyzed from the waist down.

Moira tries to convince me to go to the hospital, but I refuse. But after some cajoling from the boys, I agreed to go to the doctor’s and get myself checked out.

Once we arrive home, a week since the ‘incident’ had passed. My savior had been silent as well and whether he was still around me remained a mystery. I hadn’t picked up any signs of anyone invading my mind.

The doctor suggested that I take it easy and call him if I started feeling numbness in my back or legs.

The boys took turns keeping me company and helping me around the house. They divided the chores among themselves. But after days of disastrous meals, Alex was voted the designated cook since his meals were edible and hadn’t made any of us sick.

I go to my room to lie down. I try to sleep but I can sense the boys milling outside my door.

We had never really discussed how I had been cured that day. I think it was making them nervous not knowing.

I give up sleeping and get up.

I open my door and they’re all there.

I invite them in and Alex leads me back to bed.

“Are you hungry?”

“How do you feel?”

“Are you in pain? Do you feel any discomfort?”

“Okay boys, settle down. One question at a time.”

“Professor, do you know what happened?” Sean asks as he perches at the foot of the bed.

“To tell you the truth, I’m not really sure myself. I heard a voice in my head; it sounded much like my own but like it didn’t really know how to speak. But he said that he would help me.”

“What do you mean?” Hank asks sitting on a chair by the bed.

“It was like it was the mind of a child or someone who hasn’t really learned how to speak and yet could do this incredible and impossible thing.”

“Do you know who it was, a name or something?” Alex asked his arm crossed as he stared down at me with worry.

“No.”

“Can you still feel it?” Sean asks reclining closer.

“I can try.”

“Only if it won’t tax you any further.” Hank cautions.

I close my eyes and concentrate.

*Are you there?*

/I here./

*What is your name?*

/I no have./

*Why not?*

There was no answer.

*Where are you?*

/With you./

*But where?*

/Here./

I feel a pulsing, like that of a heart, in my lower abdomen.

*How is that possible?*

/I take./

*Take what?*

/You and him./

*Him? Who?*

/Erik./

My heart beats faster.

*Can you show me what you took?*

/I no strong./ 

*Can you spell it out?*

/DNA/

*You took DNA from Erik and myself and created yourself?*

/No. You./

*I made you?*

/Yes./

*How did you get Erik’s DNA?*

/Kiss./

“Professor?” Alex asks.

I open my eyes to look at them.

“Were you able to locate him?” Hank asks.

“Yes.”

“Where is he?” Sean asks.

“Here.” I place a hand on my lower abdomen.

“What?” Hank says standing.

“How is that possible?”

“Dude, you can get knocked up?”

I can’t help but smile at Sean’s comment.

“Not exactly. From what I’ve managed to gather, he got Erik’s DNA from a brief kiss we shared.”

“Erik?” Alex asks his posture stiffening.

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” He paces away. “That bastard.”

“Charles. Are you sure this isn’t some trick from, I don’t know, Emma?” 

I look at Hank.

“She has no reason to do this to me.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Alex says.

“Chill out dude, he healed the Professor.” Sean tells him.

“How do we know he won’t grow up to be like him and bonus, he can heal people. Do you know how much of a danger he can be to us if he turns on us like his father?”

“You’re sounding much like Erik yourself at the moment.” I tell him.

He rubs a hand over his eyes.

“I’m sorry Professor. I appreciate what the little guy has done for you; I guess I’m just wound tight from all the things that have happened.”

“I understand, I think we all need some R&R. Then we need to get the school up and running, I’m sure Erik won’t waste time recruiting mutants to his cause.”

“I’ll draw up plans for the new Cerebro.”

“Yes, but first I think we need to discuss what improvements we need to make to the house in order to be a properly functioning school.”

“Well, we need to make a more spacious training room, designate rooms for kids and for the adults.” Hank suggests.

“Maybe an elevator, for when you can’t walk up and down the stairs.” Alex says staring at my stomach.

“And a cook, and someone to clean the house. If we’re going to be chasing kids all day long, we won’t be able to do it all ourselves.” Sean says.

“You mean me, right fried beans?” Alex teases.

I can feel amusement from my son.

/Alex funny./

*Yes he is.* I smile.

Sean shoves him.

Hank clears his throat and they settle down.

“How young are we going to go though? Children, teens, adults, what?” Alex asks.

“That’s a good question. I think it will all depend on the situation. If a child is in danger or in need because of his mutation, we need to help. But I suppose our bulk of students will be from ages nine to teen.”

“When they show signs of mutation development.” Hank says.

“Exactly.”

“Maybe instead of turning the house into a school, we should just build one. There is plenty of land right? I mean, we want the kids to associate the house with a place of sanctuary. The school building should be separate.”

“That’s an excellent idea Alex, I hadn’t thought about that.”

Sean pats his back in praise and Alex stands a little straighter.

The boys stay for a while, talking about plans for the school and the house. 

Excitement emerges from them as well as a bit of apprehension. I think they’re afraid of an attack on the house, of Eric returning, of failing me.

They all leave to let me rest and promise to call me once supper is ready.

/I grow fast./

*What do you mean?*

/You no need to be with me too long./

*You mean that I won’t have to wait nine months to look at you?*

/Yes./

*You can do that?*

/Yes but need you to eat and rest./

*So you can be stronger.*

/Yes. We tell Hank./

*Is there any danger?*

/You get weak./

*I see. Can you just grow at a normal pace?*

/Yes, but why?/

*You don’t want to stay in my womb for long?*

/No. I meet Alex, Sean and Hank./

*The boys have gotten you excited huh?*

I caress my abdomen.

/I can help school, kids./

*How?*

/I find./

*We need Cerebro for that.*

/I no need./

*Alex was right; we really have no idea how strong you are or how strong you can be.*

/I no hurt. You my father, they my brothers./

I became overwhelmed with emotion.

/Father?/

*I’m here little one.*

/You sad?/

*No, just so happy.*

/Good. We have more brothers and sisters./

*Oh?*

/Alex have little brother, like me but bigger./

*You have seen this boy?*

/Scott come live with us. He scared and miss Alex./

*He never mentioned a brother.*

/He scared you hurt, not scared anymore./

*Do you know where Scott is?*

/Yes./

*Can you show me?*

/I no strong./

*How can I help you get strong?*

/Need food and sleep. I show you when you sleep./

*We’ll talk to Alex at dinner, maybe he knows. In the meantime, how about we sleep a little while?*

/Yes./

*Good boy.*


	3. Chapter 3

“Professor?” Hank whispers.

I feel a strong hand on my back.

/It Hank, hi Hank!/

I wince at my son’s excited voice.

I open my eyes and sit up.

“My son says hi, he’s very excited to meet all of you.”

Hank smiles a little bit.

/Hank blue./

*Yes he is.*

“I need to speak to you about something.”

“Alright.”

I gesture for him to sit down.

“My son, who we really need to think a name for, was telling me that he can accelerate his growth.”

Hank stares at me, silent.

“Did he tell you how he can do this?” He asks his face serious.

“Not so much. Just that he can grow faster than normal and that it might make me weak.”

“Well, he would deplete your energy and need more caloric intake and rest. I’m worried thought, that it might damage or hurt your organs. A male isn’t engineered to carry a child to full term much less grow one in half the time. I would caution against this.”

“He did mention that he can grow at a normal rate.”

“Charles.” He sighs. “I’m not a gynecologist and even if I was, men giving birth are unheard of. I don’t know how I can help you.”

/Hank smart, Hank the best. He help./

“My son says you are the best there is and I agree. We can’t risk involving outsiders, and even if we could. How would I explain it? You do what you can and trust that my son knows what he’s doing.”

“I will need to acquire hospital equipment.”

“Of course. Write down what you need and I will make sure you have all you need. Besides, we are turning this place into a home and school for other mutants. Who knows what ailments we might encounter?”

He smiles.

“There is that.”

“One more thing, my son says he can touch other mutant minds without the aid of Cerebro.”

“Wow. Now I really want to get my hands on the little guy.”

I can hear my son’s amused laughter.

“He’s laughing.”

Hank stares at my stomach.

“He mentioned that Alex has a brother named Scott who was scared and needed Alex.”

“Perhaps he is coming to his own mutation. Does the baby know why he’s scared?”

/Scott no see, his eyes red now. They hurt./

“He says Scott can’t see, that his eyes have turned red and he’s in pain.”

“Perhaps he has the same mutation Alex does, except he emits his laser beams from his eyes. How old is he?”

/Twelve./

“He’s twelve.”

“He’s still young but I suppose everyone’s mutation can come in at a different time.”

“We need to talk to Alex.”

“Right. In any way, I came to tell you that dinner was ready.”

My son perks up at that.

“Alex will get upset if we’re not at the table on the first call to dinner.”

I laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks that followed were full of activity.

We had managed to locate Scott.

The boys were happy to have another member of the house hold.

Hank had fitted him with special made glasses that would contain his plasma beam. 

He had been afraid at first but now he was used to them. 

Hank had received his medical equipment and I had been given my first ultrasound, the boys huddled around the table.

I saw my son for the first time, he was just a little thing at the moment but I knew he grew more and more every day. As it was, I was only entering my three month pregnancy date and I had already gained considerable weight.

At first I was self-conscious about all the food I consumed on a daily basis but I wanted my son to have all the energy he needed to grow and be healthy.

Hank also plied me with vitamins and supplements to help me stay strong.

My son had been quiet these past two months, but I knew he needed to conserve his energy.

He still didn’t have a name, mostly because the first time I brought the subject up it had resulted in a shouting match between Alex and Sean.

But now I thought it was time that he had a name and it should be decided as a family.

I call Hank out of his lab and he meets me in the living room.

“Alright boys, gather around.” I say entering the living room.

Scott turns off the television and they give me their attention.

“We need to decide on a name for my son. No shouting, no storming off and no name calling. Just give me a suggestion and he will tell us yes or no. Got it?”  
They nod in unison.

“Good. Who wants to go first?”

Scott raises his hand.

“Yes, Scott.”

“James.”

/No./

“He says no.”

“Phillip.” Sean suggests.

/No./

I shake my head.

“Peewee.” Alex calls out.

/No./ My son giggles.

“Well, at least you made him laugh.”

“George.” Hank says.

/No./

“Nope.”

“Bruce.”

“Andrew.”

“Steven.”

“Beanie.”

/No to all./

“Be serious Alex.” I chide.

/Alex knows./

“Alex? He says you know.”

“I don’t know what the kid wants to be called.”

/Yes he does. His father./ 

“He insists that you do. Something to do with your father.”

“Gabriel?”

/Yes!/

“That’s the one. Gabriel. That’s the name he likes.”

“Gabriel.” Scott says thoughtfully. “I like it. Gabriel Xavier.”

*Gabriel Lensherr Xavier.*

/No! Gabriel Xavier only. You are my father, no one else./

*Gabriel.*

/No./

I feel him mentally separate himself from me.

“Professor? Are you okay?” Sean asks.

“I’m fine.”

*He is still your father; you have his DNA in you even if you don’t want to admit it.*

He’s silent but I know he heard me.

“Now that he has his name, where is he going to sleep?” Hank asks.

I stare at the boys.

“He can sleep with me at first.” I say.

“I want the baby to live with me.” Scott says.

“We can divide his room. One side a nursery and the other for Scott.” Alex says.

“Are you sure?” I ask Scott.

He nods his head.

“I can take care of him.”

“It’s not a question of if you can take care of him, I know you can.” He beams at me. “But sometimes baby’s cry, mostly at night.”

“I know. But I don’t like being alone and maybe babies cry because they’re scared of being alone too. Maybe he won’t be scared and I won’t have bad dreams if he’s with me.”

I look away as tears well in my eyes.

“Well we still have to buy him clothes and furniture and diapers and-”

“Yes Sean, we need everything.” Hank says.

“We need to make a list.” Alex says standing and rummaging through the table in the corner.

He holds up a pad of paper and pen in triumph.

Soon the boys are filled with excitement and energy.

Scott, Alex and Sean run off to the store while Hank and I go up in search of one the largest rooms that weren’t occupied.

I open the door to one room located in the east wing of the house.

Hank whistles as we enter.

It has a high ceiling with plenty of windows to let in the sunshine.

“It has a walk in closet.” I say opening the doors. “One side can be Scott’s and the other for Gabriel.”

“This room us huge. I think we can place a play area in one of the corners.”

“That would be perfect actually.”

Hank and I spend the rest of the afternoon talking about possible ways to divide the room.

The boys comeback from the store with lunch and we eat up in the room.

Scott walks around, staring at the sealing and smiling.

He circles about a couple of times nodding to himself.

“Scott, we thought you might like to pick your place first.” I say.

“Gabriel wants the place where he can see out the window. So I will have that spot.” He says pointing to the south side of the room.

“Gabriel told you?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“Since when does he talk to you?” Alex asks.

“Since I first came here.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” I ask standing.

“He thought that maybe you wouldn’t be too happy that he was talking to me when he was supposed to be sleeping.” Scott says shrugging.

“I’m not upset; I would just like to know these things.”

/I’m sorry Father. Scott was scared and I wanted to help./

*That’s fine but there was no need for you to hide this from me.*

/I understand./

“So, the furniture people will deliver the stuff tomorrow.” Sean says breaking the silence. “In the meantime we can bring in Scott’s stuff and set it up.”

“That’s a great idea.” I say.

In the following week, Hank finishes Cerebro but we decide to wait until Gabriel is born before I use it.

Scott and Gabriel decided to paint their room white and add pictures that fit to their own personal style.

For now Gabriel wanted wall decals of baby zoo animals and Scott wanted pictures of eagles and mountain ranges.

At my four in a half month period, Hank did another ultrasound.

Once again, the boys were present.

When the monitor was on him, Gabriel turned and made tiny motions with his hands.

Alex gasps.

“Did he just wave at us?” Sean asks.

“I think so.” Hank says.

I smile and rub my stomach.

“I would say that he’s almost fully grown. Maybe in the following weeks we will have a baby in the house. I will start to prepare the equipment and check to make sure that I have all I need for a C-section.”

I nod.

That night I was surprised that I had three helpings of dinner and even had room for dessert. I went to bed full and satisfied.

/Father?/

I sigh.

*Yes baby?*

/Knock, knock./

I squint at the clock.

*It’s four in the morning, go to sleep.*

/Knock, knock./

*Who’s there?*

/Cock a Doddle Dee./

*Cock a Doddle Dee who?*

/Cock a Doddle Dee; it’s time to set the baby free./

*What?*

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I gasp clutching at it.

/There’s no more room./

*Hank!*

I feel him jolt awake.

~Professor?~

*Hank, it’s time.*

~That’s not possible, we still have time. He isn’t supposed to be to full term yet. We just checked this morning.~

*But he is.*

I gasp in pain again.

*Please hurry.*

I can hear him shouting at the other boys to get up.

He barges into my room, only half dressed with no shoes and pushing in a wheel chair.

“Thank god we built that elevator.” He says.

The other boys skid into my room, almost toppling each other.

I try sitting up but end up curling on my side as pain moves from my abdomen to my back.

I moan loudly feeling my vision blur and sweat stands out on my forehead.

“Get out of the way!” Hank says shoving the boys aside.

He picks me up and sets me on the chair.

“Let’s go, I’m going to need one of you to be my assistant.”

All three boys stare at each other.

“Not you Scott, you can hold the Professors hand.” Hank amends.

Scott moves over to me and takes hold of my hand.

I squeeze it reassuringly.

“We have to move, now!” Hank wheels me out of the room so fast I feel dizzy.

“Slow down.” I gasp.

“Sorry Charles.” 

We all make it onto the elevator and down to Hank’s lab.

We were still sorting out where we would build the infirmary.

Hank parks me in front of the metal table and sets about moving machinery closer.

“Sean, place a sheet over the table. Alex, grab that metal tray with the implements and wheel it closer.”

I sit there panting and watch my boys move around trying to get things ready.

Scott takes hold of my hand again and I look into his young scared face.

“It’s going to be alright.” I reassure.

He nods, not really believing me.

I take his hand and place it over my stomach where he can feel Gabriel move.

He gasps and a small smile forms on his face.

“Sean, put this on.” Hank says throwing an operating gown over at Sean. 

“What? Why?” Sean asks in a high pitched voice.

“You’re going to be my assistant.”

Hank prepares himself for the surgery and then lifts me onto the table.

“Charles, I’m going to have to remove your clothes, but I will put a gown on you.”

I nod.

“Everyone else out until I call you back.” He orders.

“Fine but don’t operate him until we’re here.” Alex orders taking his brothers hand and leading him out of the lab.

I help remove my top and my pajama pants.

Hank places a hospital gown on me and I lie back, then he places an IV into my arm.

I can hear Sean muttering as he gets himself ready.

Hank places a divider of sorts over my chest so that my view of my stomach is blocked.

“Alex!” Hank shouts.

The Summers brothers run back in.

“Alright. Here we go.”

I send a silent prayer to whoever is listening.

I can hear Scott praying as he holds my hand.

“Oh god.” Sean says.

“Calm down, it’s just to numb the area.” Hank tells him.

“Okay, that’s cool.” Sean says in a wobbly voice.

Hank gives him a warning glare and I almost laugh.

“Tell me if you can feel this.”

“No, just pressure.”

“Good.”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Sean says. “I swear to god that I am.” He says covering his mouth.

“Move. I’ll do it.” Alex says muscling him out of the way.

“I need you to wash your hands.” Hank tells him.

Sean helps him get ready.

“Alright, everyone ready?”

We all nod.

*Ready?*

/Yes Father./

“I need you to relax Charles, take deep calm breaths.”

The boys huddled around my head as we all wait to hear Gabriel’s first cry.

Sean’s hand clutches mine and he stares at the sheet covering our view of what Hank was doing.

“Alright, I’m going to remove him.”

Sean was holding his breath and I find myself doing the same.

I stared up at the ceiling and tried to keep a connection with my boys mind.

A shrill cry breaks the tension in the room.

Scott’s eyes well with tears as he smiles down at me and I can’t help my own tears, even as I laugh with joy.

Alex whoops and jumps in place.

Sean looks like he’s about to pass out as he bends close to my face and takes deep breaths.

I lift a hand and rub his head.

Hank holds up the squirming baby for me to see.

I take in his red face and dark hair, his little wrinkled fingers and his chubby middle.

“Alex, place him on that table there and remove the mucus from his nose.”

Alex takes the baby.

He is cleaned and washed and then covered in a blanket. Little booties are placed on his feet and a beanie is placed on his head.

Soon my boy is placed in my arms as he cries to his heart’s content.

“Look at him.” Sean whispers as he stares in wonder at Gabriel.

Gabriel squirms in my arms and sucks on his thumb.

“Can I-can I hold him?” Scott asks.

“Of course.”

He takes Gabriel in his arms and coos at him.

Gabriel turns his head towards the sound of Scotts voice.

Alex slaps Hank’s back as he announces that he’s done stitching me up.

After six hours of rest, Hank wheels me to my room on a hospital bed.

The boys had gone off to place the crib in my room and as I enter, I see that they have set it up right next to my bed so that I don’t have to get up.

Scott walks over to me and holds out his arms.

I hand him over my son.

Gabriel had been fairly quiet; he must be tired from having grown himself to full term in the span of a couple of hours.

Scott slowly rocks him back and forth.

Gabriel opens his eyes and smiles at him.

Scott gasps.

He moves over to me quickly so that I can look at him.

“His eyes are so beautiful.” Scott breathes.

I stare into my son’s deep green eyes which stare back at me with a wisdom I have never seen in a new born before.

I smile down at him and he reaches a tiny hand towards my face.

*I love you.*

/I love you Father./

*My beautiful boy.*

He gives me a toothless grin.

I blink back tears to see all my boys and my heart fills with love and a fierce protectiveness I have never felt before.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel continued to grow faster than a normal baby.

Every two weeks or so he seemed to be aging about a year.

His speech and his powers seemed to be growing at the same rate he was.

When he turned three he wanted to move into his room with Scott.

I agreed albeit a little forcefully, only because I know Scott wanted him to be there too.

I still kept a crib in my room for Gabriel’s naps.

“Father?”

I look down at my son whom I was changing.

“You remember the man you and Erik went to see in Canada?”

“I remember.”

“He’s coming here.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s had some hard times and he’s tired and needs a place to stay for a while. I told him he could come here.”

“Stop talking to strange people without telling me about it.”

“Sorry Father but you invited him first.”

“I did although he did reject it.”

“But now he’s changed his mind. He will be here tomorrow. I think he should take the room with all the windows. The Wolverine will like that.”

“Wolverine huh?”

“Yep and I want to be called Vulcan.”

“The God of Fire.”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, I don’t see why not.”

“Yay.” He claps his little hands and I can’t help but laugh.

He certainly is a contradiction. One moment he’s speaking like an adult and the other he’s acting like an infant.

I hand him his bottle and he sucks on it as I finish dressing him for the day.

The other boys take the announcement of our new household member in stride. 

Hank was worried of having a man with amnesia in our home, he could become potentially dangerous. But Gabriel reassured them that Logan wasn’t coming to start a war, he was looking for sanctuary and a place he could find peace again.

And as promised, Logan arrived the following afternoon.

He seemed surprised that we were expecting him but he remembered the voice in his head instructing him on how to get to Westchester. So he shrugged it off like nothing, even though he did seem a bit intrigued by Hank.

He was a gruff looking man, and to be completely honest I had forgotten what he had looked like. I only had a brief glimpse at him in the bar before he so pointedly told us to ‘go fuck ourselves’. 

Sean was on him in a moment wanting to hear about his life and of all the things he had done.

Logan admitted he didn’t remember anything and was unwilling to talk about what he did remember.

Sean didn’t seem to mind or care about the dangerous waves Logan was emitting.

But if I was going to open a safe haven for mutants, I had to trust that they would not harm other members of the household.

I led Logan to the room Gabriel had elected for him.

I open the door and allow him to enter.

He looks around and drops the bad he was carrying.

“My son thought this room would appeal to you.”

He grunts.

“I should tell you that there is no smoking in this house but this room does have a balcony where you can indulge yourself in the filthy habit.”

“Save the lecture bub.”

“It’s Charles, not bub.”

“Yes Professor.” He says with an eye roll.

“I can see you will fit in quite nicely with the other boys. They all seem to have the eye roll down pat as well.”

He gives a brief smile.

“Well. I will leave you to unpack and rest. Dinner will be at six; one of the boys will come and get you.”

“Fine just don’t send the orange headed one.”

I smile.

“I will try but Sean is hard to contain when he’s excited.”

Gabriel also seemed intrigued by Logan and would constantly smile and wave when Logan would look at him.

Logan seemed confused by Gabriel, mostly because he was so powerful and yet so small.

Dinner was mostly a quiet affair broken by Gabriel’s giggling and Sean’s questions for Logan.

After checking that all my boys were safely tucked in bed for the night, I go to my own room to get some sleep.

I can hear Logan pacing the house.

/He’s coming./

*Gabriel?*

I turn to look at the clock.

2:45 am.

/He’s coming./

*Who?*

/Erik./

I sit up and wince as my aching back protests.

Gabriel calms the tightness in my back.

I search the grounds for any signs of Eric but I don’t find anything.

*Are you sure?*

/I can see into his mind even if he is wearing that stupid helmet./

Language young man.

I feel him roll his eyes.

*Already Alex is a bad influence and you’re still in the single digits.*

He snorts.

/He’s not alone. Raven and Emma are with him. She’s scanning the house./

He’s silent.

I stand and get dressed.

/She won’t ever try that again. She’s warning him about a powerful telepath./

*What did you do?*

/This is our house; they have no right to come onto our land unannounced and in the dead of night. She wanted information, so I took what I wanted from her while shielding the house. They need sanctuary and Erik, the bastard, is confident that you will allow them to stay here. The other three will join them later. They are not welcomed./

*Gabriel.*

/They are not welcomed!/

*Alert the others.* 

/Fine./

At once I can feel the anxiety and anger in the boys.

Fear in Scott’s case and indifference from Logan.

I try to calm the boy’s minds.

*Gabriel, I need you to be with Scott, he needs reassurance.*

/I can help you./

*Help me with Scott, please.*

He’s silent.

*Gabriel?*

/I have created a shield around all our minds; she won’t be able to penetrate even in diamond form. I will stay with Scott but I will be aware of what is happening./

*Thank you.*

/I’ll do anything to protect you and my brothers./

*I know my boy, I know.*

The doorbell rings and I can hear Hank’s growl vibrate through the house.

I open the door to find Eric, Raven and Emma standing there.

“Isn’t this a surprise?” I can’t help the bitterness that enters my voice.

“It is.” Eric says, stupid helmet firmly planted on his head. “Hello Charles, you look well.”

/I told you it was stupid./

*Shush now.*

“What do I owe this visit in the middle of the night?”

“We need shelter.”

“Oh?” I cross my arms over my chest.

“Charles, can we come in?” Raven asks.

I look at her then switch my gaze back to Erik.

“Where is your enormously talented telepath? Emma tells me he was able to read her even in diamond form.”

I smirk.

“For how long were you planning to stay?”

“A few weeks.”

“Ah. Well, come in.”

I step back and they step into the house.

“Professor?”

I turn to look up the stairs where Scott is standing uncertainly with Gabriel in his arms.

I give my son an exasperated look and he smiles back.

“Recruiting them a little young Charles?” Erik asks with a smile.

“I’m sorry but Gaby insisted he needed a snack.” Scott says walking slowly down the stairs, his gaze riveted to our guests.

“It’s fine.”

He stands at the bottom of the stairs and shifts Gabriel higher up on his hip.

“Wow. He’s so beautiful.” Raven says reaching out a hand to touch Gabriel.

Scott moves away but not before Gabriel slaps Raven’s hand away with a viciousness that no toddler should ever possess.

Raven grabs her hand and holds it protectively against her chest.

“Might want to start teaching them manners before anything else.” Erik says sarcastically.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did the little baby hurt dear old Raven’s hand?” Gabriel asks sarcastically.

I can see the shock on their faces to hear perfect speech coming from a toddler’s mouth.

A snort has them turning towards the dining room entrance. Standing there is Logan with a glass of milk. He nods at them in greeting but his dark eyes are appraising everyone. 

“I see you managed to convince him to join.” Erik tells me.

I can see the tightness around his mouth and I know he’s on alert.

“The fuck do they want?” Alex demands from the top of the stairs.

Hank appears from the side of the stairs.

“Hank.” Raven says.

He glares at her.

“They need shelter.” I explain.

“Why? The government not going for their way of handling things?” Alex snarls.

“We’re not here to start any trouble.” Erik tells them.

“You started it the moment you abandoned us on the beach.” Sean says standing next to Alex.

“Seems like the boys are all grown up.” Erik tells me.

I stare at Emma who seems to be suspiciously quiet.

“Don’t even bother sweetheart, you’re powers are no good here.” Gabriel tells her.

“You’re the telepath.” She says.

Gabriel smirks.

“Scott, you and Gabriel go into the kitchen for the snacks you needed. Logan, please.”

*Take the boys with you.*

~Whatever you say bub.~

*Thank you.*

“Yes Professor.” Scott says walking over to Logan.

I watch them walk away; hopping my son will be smart enough to stay there.

“Where did you get the baby from? I’m surprised his parent’s allowed him to leave.” Raven says.

“He’s my son.” I tell them. “Raven, you remember where your room is. Hank, please show our guests to their rooms.”

With that I make my way to the kitchen.

Logan is reclining against the refrigerator and watching Scott hold on to Gabriel’s legs as he stands on the counter and reaches for a box of pop tarts.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” I ask, immediately at his side.

I grab him in my arms.

“I’m fine.”

“You could have fallen.” I reprimand. 

I look at Logan.

“He wanted to do it.” He says.

I glare.

/Relax Father, I wouldn’t have fallen./

*You could have been hurt.*

/Not for long./ He smiles.

“Don’t give me that young man.” I hand him over to Logan as I grab the box of pop tarts and fill his Sippy cup with milk. “Now take your snack and get to bed. All of you.”

“Yes Professor.” Scott says in a quiet voice.

I sigh and rub my face.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to take out my anger on any of you.”

“Why did you let them stay?” Logan asks.

“I couldn’t just turn them away.”

“Yes you could have.”

“Well, yes. But then I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.”

Logan shakes his head.

“I don’t get you Chuck.”

I smile.

“I know. I don’t get your hair.” I shrug.

He laughs and bounces Gabriel in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the boys are up early.

I joint them in the kitchen and set about preparing breakfast for them.

Alex had already made waffles, which Sean seemed hell bent on devouring in one sitting. But Gabriel liked to eat some eggs and sausage with toast after he had some sweet bread with his milk.

Hank shuffles in and heads for the coffee maker.

“Morning Hank!” Gabriel shouts from his high chair, his little hand waving excitedly.

Hank leans over the table and ruffles Gabriel’s hair much to his delight.

“Good morning Junior Professor. How are the brain cells this morning?” He asks.

Gabriel giggles into his Sippy cup.

Erik walks into the kitchen and all eyes are pinned on him.

I was glad to see that he wasn’t wearing his stupid helmet.

“Good morning.” He says.

“It was.” Alex says.

I send a warning look his way.

He rolls his eyes and buries his head in his coffee cup.

Scott stands and is by Gabriel’s side in an instant.

*It’s alright Scott. No one is going to be hurt. Is that understood? Gabriel?*

Gabriel gives me a toothy grin.

I place his eggs, sausage and toast on a plate and place them on his high chair table.

He grabs his baby fork and starts to eat.

Erik stares at him with amusement.

“So, who’s the little guy’s mother?” He asks.

“What’s it to you dildo head?” Gabriel asks shoving eggs into his little puckered mouth.

Sean snickers into his waffles as Hank chokes on his coffee.

Alex hides his smile behind his hand.

*Gabriel Francis Xavier.*

/Sorry Father./

*Are you?*

/Not really, no./

*No TV for you today.*

/Pooh./

*Young man.*

Raven stands at the entrance hesitantly.

Hank growls low in his throat and gets up.

“I will take my breakfast into my lab. Charles, don’t forget that Gabriel has an appointment this afternoon.”

“Yes, thank you Hank.”

He exits the room.

“So Gabriel, how old are you?” Erik asks sitting at the table across from my son.

“Four and a half.”

“That’s not possible.” Raven says moving forward.

“Well believe it Smurfette.” Gabriel tells her chewing on his toast.

“You didn’t have a son while we were living in the city, unless you didn’t tell me.” Raven says standing in front of me.

“If he did or he didn’t, who gives a sh-” I glare at Gabriel. “Flying hoody. He’s my father, let’s get over it.”

Alex gives me a glance.

“Gabriel can accelerate his growth.” I say.

“So how old is he originally?” Erik asks me.

“Technically he’s about two month’s old.”

“Are you serious?” Raven asks.

“So I’m guessing his mother is also a mutant?” Erik says reclining back against his chair.

“Who my mother is, is of no concern to you Lensherr. Just drink your coffee and give thanks that you’re still breathing.” Gabriel tells him.

“You shouldn’t speak to your elder’s that way young man.” Erik reprimands.

“Okay Grandpa.” Gabriel says making a face.

“I see the mood in nice and cheery this morning.” Logan says entering.

He takes a seat next to Sean and serves himself some waffles. He stares at Raven and gives her a wolfish smile. “So you walk around naked all the time eh?”

Raven shifts uncomfortably next to me.

“Hi Logan!” Gabriel tells him with a toothy grin.

“Kid.” He says nodding.

“So what made you decide to join?” Erik asks him.

“I didn’t join anything bub.” Logan tells him.

“No? Then why are you here?”

“Why are you here?” Sean asks him defensively.

“Can we just have breakfast?” I ask the entire room.

“Good old Charles, always fighting for peace.” Raven says.

“I want them gone.” Alex says.

“That’s not your decision to make.” Erik tells him.

“The hell it isn’t. This is my house too and I say we kick your sorry asses out.”

“Alex.” I say.

He looks at me and I glance at Gabriel before looking back at him.

He looks at Gabriel and gives a small nod.

Logan watches our exchange.

“So, blue bird.” He says focusing his gaze on Raven. “Do you shed during the summer?”

“What?”

“Your lizard skin, do you shed during the summer?”

Alex laughs but turns it into a cough.

Raven stands and leaves the room, Logan’s gaze following her the whole time.

Erik glares at him.

“Logan is going to be helping with the boys’ training.” I say.

Logan raises an eyebrow at me.

“Really? Well then, my condolences.” Erik says sipping coffee.

“Now you feel bad. What about when you left the Professor bleeding on the beach after you shot him?” Sean demands.

I sigh and look down at the table.

“I didn’t shoot him.”

Sean snorts.

“You were the one who jabbed the bullet into him.” He reminds him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“You never mean to hurt anyone do you? It just sort of happens.” Gabriel tells him.

*Gabriel, please leave it be.*

/He shouldn’t be here./

*He’s your father.*

“He’s nothing!” Gabriel shouts at me.

The other boys stare at us, surprised.

“Scott, take Gabriel upstairs.” I say.

Scott stands and tries to remove Gabriel from his high chair.

“You shouldn’t speak to your father that way.” Erik reprimands.

“Screw you.” Gabriel retorts.

“I see your maturity grows at a slower rate.” Erik says.

“You want mature? Suck on this metal bitch!” Gabriel flings his bowl of eggs at Erik.

“Gabriel!”

“It’s okay Prof, I’ve got him.” Alex says standing and grabbing a squirming Gabriel.

Logan laughs.

I can feel a pounding starting behind my eyes.

“I’m sorry.” I say standing.

I exit the room and shut myself in my room.

I close the curtains and lie down in the dark hopping to quell the migraine before it starts.

Moments later I hear the door open and close.

Warmth spreads over my body and the pain in my head almost disappears.

“I still do need help getting on the bed you know.” A little voice tells me.

I turn to look at Gabriel.

He stares at me with large sorrowful eyes.

I sigh and sit up to pick him up.

He sniffles into my neck.

“I’m sorry Father.” He whispers.

“I know my boy. I’m sorry too. I didn’t think it would all go down like this.”

“It’s not your fault; we didn’t have your back on this one. I guess I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“That family sticks together no matter what.”

I smile at him and comb back his baby fine hair.

“It seems that we all forgot. It was selfish of me to want him here again, like before.” I confess.

“No. We all want something we can’t have; I guess you figured yours would be more attainable if he was here.”

“Wise words for a four year old.”

“Four and a half.” He tells me affronted.

I laugh and pull him close to my chest as I lie back down.

He sighs as he snuggles into my chest.

“I love you Father.”

“I love you too baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

The stool next to me moves and I look down at it in surprise.

“A little help?” Gabriel says holding up his arms.

I grab him and sit him down on the table in front of me.

“Where’s Charles?”

“Sleeping. So. I’m here.” He says shrugging.

“Alright. Let’s check you out.”

I carry him over to the medical table.

I warm my stethoscope before checking his heart and lungs.

“How are you feeling? Any dizziness, shortness of breath, weakness or nausea?”

“No to all of the above.”

“How much are you aging yourself now?”

“Still a year every two weeks.”

I take his blood pressure.

He looks down at what I’m doing and I have to lift his chin so that I can see.

“I figured that once I reach late singles, early doubles that I can grow at a faster rate.”

“Well, you shouldn’t go overboard. I need you to tell me once you accelerate your growth so that I can keep you under observation.”

“Will do Doc. So, how am I?”

“Blood pressure and temperature are normal for your age. I will need to draw some blood to make sure that you’re not anemic and I will recommend that you start taking vitamins. Especially since you are growing at a faster rate. You should also start eating more. You need all the calories and strength you can get and I don’t mean candies.”

He sticks his tongue out at me.

I try to grab it and he giggles.

I grab the syringe and wipe the area on his arm with alcohol.

Once I wrap the band around his arm, his lower lip starts to tremble.

“Do you want a lollypop? I got some good ones.”

“What kind?”

“I have cherry, green apple-” I insert the needle into the vein. “watermelon, grape and strawberry.”

“I want cherry and green apple.” He pouts.

“Did I mention they have gum in the center?”

“Really?” He perks up.

“Yep. All done.”

I place a band aid over the pin prick.

I reach into my lab coat and hand him the lollypops.

“Thanks Hank.” He smiles. “Want me to show you a trick?”

“Alright.”

He takes my hand and concentrates.

My hand changes from blue and furry to normal human skin.

I gasp.

He smiles up at me.

“What-how did you do that?”

“I momentarily removed the over mutation in your genes. They aren’t natural and so they can be manipulated.”

“Do you think you could remove them, permanently I mean?”

“Why?”

“So that I can look like me again.”

“You would be willing to give up your powers to look human?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“No.”

I sigh angrily.

“You wouldn’t understand.” I turn away.

“I understand. But people will never look at you the way you want them to because you can’t do it yourself.”

I look at him.

“Even before your full mutation, you never really looked in the mirror and saw Dr. Hank McCoy, brilliant scientist, holder of a PhD at the age of sixteen and overall amazing person. All you saw were overgrown feet and a dorky guy in glasses. What good is it for you to look ‘normal’ if you won’t ever see it? At least this way you are forced to admit that you’re still human.”

I stare out the window.

I look back at him as I feel a little warm hand on my arm.

“Hank? I love you. And not because you’re the only one who can climb up on the roof to get the Frisbee or because you make the best beef stew. I love you because you’re my brother and you make me feel safe. You listen to my rants and you discuss your projects with me. Because you trust me to be in your lab even if you aren’t there and you make me feel better when I feel sulky or angry. So I’m going to tell you what. I will make you look like you again but you will still be able to turn big and blue when you need to. Okay?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. But you have to promise me something.”

“Okay.”

“That you remember that we love you and that you are normal. That you will learn to accept yourself and let us in when you have trouble to see the great guy you are.”

“I promise.”

He sighs.

“Okay. I’m going to need you to bend lower so that I can reach your head.”

I bring over a stool and sit down in front of him.

He places his hands on my temples and closes his eyes.

My body starts feeling shaky and I start shivering. My heart beats wildly and even with my eyes closed, everything is spinning.

His hands leave me and I open my eyes to see him fall back on the table.

I stand in a panic.

“Gabriel?”

He has his eyes closed but he smiles.

“I did it, I fucking did it.”

I look at my hands and down at my body.

I smile down at him.

“You did it. You did it!” I pick him up and spin him round in circles.

He laughs and spreads out his arms.

I hug him to my chest and kiss the top of his head.

The tears blind me.

His arms go around my neck as he snuggles closer.

“Thank you.” I whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some German at the end of the chapter and I do apologize if it isn’t correct. Translation is provided.

I open my eyes and look down at Gabriel who is snuggled at my side.

I smile as I watch him sleep.

~Professor, dinner is ready.~

*Thank you Hank. We’ll be there.*

I touch my boys rosy cheek.

“Time to wake up.” I whisper.

He sighs and blinks his eyes open. He smiles up at me as he rolls on his back.

“How do you feel?” He asks knuckling his eyes.

“Better, thank you.” I kiss his too warm forehead.

I frown down at him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yep.”

I sit him on my lap and touch his forehead and cheeks.

“You feel too warm.”

I place a hand on his chest.

“I might have done something.” He mumbles.

“What?”

“I helped Hank.”

“How?”

“You’ll see.” He gives me a secretive smile and waggles his eyebrows.

“Fine.”

I carry him to the dining room where the other boys are already waiting.

Erik, Emma and Raven enter the room.

I glance at the boys and see them staring quietly at the table.

*What did you do?*

/I had a little talk with my brothers. You won’t have any more problems, at least not until we’re provoked./

*Thank you.*

/No problem./

Logan enters and takes a seat next to Gabriel’s high chair.

I set Gabriel down in his high chair.

I was just finishing strapping him in when Hank walks in carrying a pot.

We all gasp.

“Hank.” I breathe.

He smiles at me.

“What the hell?” Logan asks.

“Dude, what the fuck happened?” Sean asks.

“Bozo.” Alex says with a smile.

“Hank, what did you do?” Raven asks.

Erik and Emma stay quiet as they stare at him.

Scott gapes at him.

“I prepared beef stew in honor of Gabriel.” He smiles at my son who beams at him. 

“I’ll get the French bread. Start serving yourselves.” He walks back into the kitchen.

We’re all silent.

Once he comes back, we all stare at him.

He takes his seat next to Gabriel and serves him some stew in his little bowl.

Gabriel rubs his hands in anticipation and licks his lips.

“Here you go Junior Professor.” Hank says setting the bowl on the high chair table and rubbing Gabriel’s hair.

“Thank you Hank.” Gabriel laughs.

Hank hands him his Sippy cup and a small piece of bread.

“Charles.” He tells me. “I have prescribed Gabriel some vitamins and his blood did show that his hemoglobin is low so he will need to take some iron drops for a little while.”

“Okay, hold up. Are we just going to ignore the fact that Hank is no longer big, blue and furry?” Alex asks.

“How the hell did this happen?” Sean shrieks.

Hank glances at our guests and looks at me.

I nod.

“We all have our secrets. Congratulations Hank.” I say.

“That’s one special boy you’ve got there Charles.” Erik tells me.

“I know.” I say smiling at my son.

“Makes me wonder what else he can do.” Erik says casually.

A chill goes down my spine and I look at Erik.

“Trying to recruit a four year old Erik? Shame.” Gabriel tells him as he eats his stew.

Erik looks at him critically.

“Well. You fixed Hank’s problem and you rendered Emma powerless and you can make yourself grow or not grow if needed. I just think that someone like you could be very helpful. Or very dangerous in the wrong hands. I don’t yet know the full extent of your powers.”

“If you touch him I will kill you where you stand.” Hank says in firm voice, the words almost growled from his chest.

“Everyone’s mutation is different.” I remind Erik.

“Makes me even more curious to know who your mother is.”

“Emma isn’t the only one rendered powerless Erik. This is our territory and we will protect you for the time while you stay here.” Gabriel tells him.

“How can we trust you? You didn’t even ask us if we were willing to be rendered powerless; you just decided it on your own.” Raven tells him.

“You always trusted me.” I remind her.

“Sie wussten nie, dass die Bedeutung des Wortes ‚Vertrauen‘ habt Erik? Nicht einmal wenn Sie schlief meine Väter Bett wünschen, dass er bringen könnte Sie Stück. Aber Sie können nicht zulassen, dass jemand in können Sie? Sie denke immer, dass sie gehen zu verletzen Sie oder verwenden Sie die Art, wie Herr Doktor Tat. Lustig, wie Sie am Ende tut genau das zu befürchten Sie.” Gabriel says his German perfect and his eyes fierce.

I stare between Erik and Gabriel.

“Denken Sie, dass Sie alles, was Sie nicht wissen? Aber Sie haben nie gesehen, Krieg und Tod; Sie haben nie das Gefühl, Angst oder Hunger. Sie haben nie bat für das Ende. Alles, was Sie wissen, ist dieses Haus und die Liebe einer Familie. Wir sind im Krieg und in kurzer Zeit sehen Sie dieser Welt für das, was es wirklich ist.”

“Sie wusste, dass Liebe und eine Familie aber Sie es für Rache und Wut gehandelt. Predigen Sie nicht über Angst oder Krieg zu mir. Erzählen Sie mir nicht über den Tod. Ich wusste, dass befürchten, wenn mein Vater dachte, er würde sterben an diesem Strand. Ich wusste, dass Krieg, als Sie beschloss, dass die Menschen zu töten aus der Shaw der Welt würden Sie sparen. Ich wusste Tod, wenn Sie ging weg und mein Vater liebte und verschwand mit Sie erhofft hatten. ‘Mit Ihnen oder gegen Sie’. Das ist, wie Sie die Welt sehen und Sie können nicht akzeptieren, dass kann es mehr, wenn Sie nur bereit sind, versuchen.“

Erik stands from the table and walks out of the room without a word.

Gabriel looks at me and then down at his food.

The boys stare at me and Logan is for once suspiciously quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel: “You never knew the meaning of the word ‘trust’ did you Erik? Not even when you slept in my fathers bed wishing he could bring you piece. But you can’t let anyone in can you? You always think they’re going to hurt you or use you the way Herr Doctor did. Funny how you end up doing the exact thing you fear.”
> 
> Erik: “You think you know everything don’t you? But you’ve never seen war or death; you’ve never felt fear or starvation. You’ve never begged for the end. All you know is this home and the love of a family. We are at war and in a short time you will see this world for what it really is.”
> 
> Gabriel: “You knew love and a family but you traded it for revenge and anger. Don’t preach to me about fear or war. Don’t tell me about death. I knew fear when my Father thought he would die on that beach. I knew war when you decided that killing the humans would save you from the Shaw’s of the world. I knew death when you walked away and all my father had loved and hoped for disappeared with you. ‘With you or against you’. That is how you see the world and you can’t accept that there can be more if you were only willing to try.”


	9. Chapter 9

I sit in my study long after the boys have gone to bed.

I stare at the chess game, still in the same position it was the night before we left for war.

I sigh and rub my face.

A small knock on the door startles me.

“Come in.”

Erik walks in.

“I wanted you to know that we’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

“I see.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.”

He turns to walk away.

“Erik.”

He stops and looks back at me.

“I’m sorry if my son said something to offend you.”

“It was nothing.”

I nod.

“Good night Charles.”

“Before you go, do you feel up for a game?” I say gesturing to the chess board.

“It’s late.”

I look away.

“Right. Well, good night.”

I turn away and go to my desk.

The door closes and when I look up, I’m surprised to see him standing there.

“Your son said some things that made think.”

“Oh?”

“He said you thought you were going to die on the beach. How bad was the damage I caused?”

“Erik.”

“It had to be enough to make you think that.”

“I’m fine now, what does it matter?”

“He said he knew war that day. Which implies to me that he was there, but he wasn’t was he Charles?”

I look away.

“He had to be aware enough to feel your pain and strong enough to see through you.”

“Erik, please.”

“Why won’t you tell me who his mother is?”

“There is no conspiracy going on here or whatever you think this is. Just let it be my friend, I beg of you.”

“You said he was two month’s old, and only five and a half months have passed since that day on the beach. Which really doesn’t make sense. The mother would have been about to give birth then by the time of the incident. Unless she had him prematurely. I was with you for three weeks and you never once mentioned a pregnant girlfriend or ex-lover. I don’t think you would have been so complacent to my caresses had you been aware.”

“Stop, please.”

“He is too attached to the boys to only have come to live with you. And he’s certainly strong which means he’s been developing his powers for some time.”

“Erik.” I whisper.

“Tell me the truth Charles that is all I ask of you.”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can!”

“He’s my son, why can’t you accept that?”

“He certainly doesn’t look like you.”

My heart beats wildly.

/Father?/

*I’m okay.*

/You’re not./

*It’s okay love. Go back to sleep.*

“What are you hiding from me?”

“Telling you has more consequences than you not knowing.”

“So you’re doing this to protect me?”

“Yes.”

He stares at me, much the same way Gabriel stares at Hank’s experiments.

He’s trying to decipher me.

The door opens and Gabriel walks in.

He’s bigger now; he’s grown himself at least three more years. He’s wearing one of Scott’s pajamas.

Erik scrutinizes him.

Gabriel walks to my side and takes hold of my hand, his eyes stare darkly at Erik.

“You seem to be missing one parent Gabriel.” Erik tells him.

“A parent worth not having.”

Erik raises an eyebrow.

“Stop it, the both of you. Erik, you want to know then I will tell you. Gabriel is my son and he created himself from my DNA. There is nothing more to search for.”

“As much as you want me to believe that lie Charles, I know you better than that.”

“Why can’t you let this go?”

“He suspects.” Gabriel says. “Why don’t you just come out and say it Lensherr instead of pussy footing around like a coward.”

“Is he my son?” Erik asks.

I close my eyes.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know! Not until after you left.”

“You could have contacted me.”

“How the hell was I supposed to do that? You wore that damn helmet 24/7. And if I had, would you have believed me? You accept it now because you see him here.”

“He healed you didn’t he?” Erik asks in a quiet voice.

“He did.”

“How bad was it?”

“I couldn’t feel anything below my waist.”

He turns away for a moment before looking at Gabriel.

“I mean what I said before. You can come with me.”

“NO!” I say pulling Gabriel against me.

“He’s mine just as much as he’s yours.” He tells me.

Gabriel smirks at him.

“You drew your line Erik and I’ve drawn mine.”

“You’re still young, perhaps in time you will see that our cause is worth fighting for.”

“And in time maybe you will see that what my Father is working towards is just as important, maybe even more so.” Gabriel answers.

Erik touches my sons head briefly before walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when Jean and Storm came to live with Charles so the next chapter is definitely AU.

It had been six months since I had last seen Erik.

The morning after our confrontation in my office he, Emma and my sister had left without a word.

Gabriel had stopped growing.

Hank thought it would be best if he gave his body some rest.

Of course Gabriel had taken it to mean that he could age himself a little bit more before stopping.

Now he was seven years old and it would be a year and half before he was allowed to age a few more years.

I knew he was anxious to be closer in age to Scott, he was afraid Scott would stop wanting to share a room with a little kid.

I had assured him that Scott was his brother and his best friend and would not abandon him in that way.

After Scott talked with him, Gabriel seemed more willing to follow Hank and my orders on the aging process.

I sigh and look down at the construction reports on the school.

We had begun the building of the school three months ago and the kids were eager to see it finished and start getting more mutants here.

Logan enters the office, knocking on his way in.

“Some of the older kids are whining about going to the mall.” He says sitting haphazardly in a chair.

“It’s alight with me.”

“What’s the smile for Chuck?”

I chuckle.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re here Logan. The kids really like you, especially my boy.”

“Yeah, that kid of your is something special. The little guy has grown on me.”

I smile.

“So, if you would kindly take the kids to the mall. Just make sure no one gets lost.”

He sighs.

“Fine.” He says standing.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet bub.”

I laugh.

**************

“Father, father!” Gabriel comes running into my office.

I stand up in a panic.

“What is it?”

“She’s coming!”

“Who?”

Scott comes screeching into a halt just inside the door.

“The Phoenix is coming!”

“Who is the Phoenix?” I ask.

“Jean Gray father! She is coming.” He says excitedly clapping his little hands.

I look at Scott.

He shrugs his shoulders and walks further into the study towards us.

Gabriel turns to smile at him.

“I see. And what can this Phoenix do?”

“She is like you Father, except she is barely coming into her powers. She will need a lot of help. But don’t worry, Scott and I will be her friends.”

I smile down at him and reach out to caress his little head.

“Good, I am sure she will appreciate having someone to talk to.”

By the time Logan comes back with the older children, Jean has eaten and is taking a nap in her new room.

“Charlie.” Logan says walking into my office.

I look at him.

“How was the trip?”

He rolls his eyes and sighs exasperated.

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” I say trying to hold back my smile.

“Well, we all came back. Plus one.”

“What?”

“We have a new kid.”

“Logan.”

“Her name is Ororo.”

“Did you ask about her family? Did she get lost?”

I start to make my way out of the office.

Logan grabs me back.

“She is like us.”

“A mutant you mean?”

“Yes. She has no family. She saw us in the mall and just followed us.”

“And you brought her home.”

“What was I supposed to do? Leave her in the streets?”

I sigh.

“Look Slim, she has no one and she needed a place to live. You said you wanted to expand.”

“No. You were right to bring her here.”

He nods.

“Where is she now?”

“Hank is showing her around.”

“Okay, good.”

He follows me up the stairs.

I open the door to the room right next to Jean’s.

I walk and open the curtains.

“This will be her room. Jean is right next door and Ororo might feel better knowing she is close to another girl.”

“Who is Jean?”

“Our new member.”

“And you were getting on me about this kid?”

“I was worried.”

“Sure bub.”

“I will send the maid up to clean it out.”

“Well, the kid doesn’t have much. Just the clothes on her back and a doll she was carrying.”

“I’ll have to take her to get some clothes and stuff. Jean didn’t bring much with her either.” I sigh.

I sit on the bed.

“What’s the matter?” Logan asks.

“It’s really happening isn’t it? My dream to open a school for gifted children is coming true.” I smile.

“Well, I hope you’re this excited when you have a bunch of hormonal teens running around.” He says.

I laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

The years seemed to pass quickly after Jean and Ororo came to live with us.

The school was finished two years later and we got out certification to teach children.

I watch the children walk the halls of my home that had once been so empty.

Now it was filled with laughter and chatter.

More and more children came to live with us.

Some stayed while others chose to find their own place in the world.

“Knock, knock.”

I turn to look at Gabriel.

He was now fifteen, the same age as Scott.

Scott enters behind Gabriel.

Those two never were far away from each other.

I knew their relationship had progressed beyond simple brotherly love.

In a way, I had always known it was the way it would be for them.

“Gabriel my boy.”

“Father. I wanted to know your thoughts for next week’s fieldtrip. Scott thinks we should go to the museum, Jean thinks we should go to the planetarium and I think we should all go hiking.”

“Well, all three do sound like they would be fun.” I tell him.

“Yeah, but Logan hates crowds and the girls won’t be too fond of spending the day chasing after kids in the woods.” Scott says.

I smile.

“That is true.” I say.

Gabriel sighs.

“Professor.” Jean says walking in.

“Come in.” I tell her.

“Professor, there is a young woman here to see you.”

Moira.

“Alright, send her in.”

Moira walks in.

I stand and greet her.

“Moira, it’s so good to see you.” I laugh.

“And you as well. I am so happy that you are well.”

“Come, have a seat. Boys, this is Agent Moira MacTaggert.” I tell Scott and Gabriel. “Gabriel, you remember her.”

“Yes. It’s nice to finally meet you face to face.” He says shaking Moira’s hand. “This is Scott Summers.”

“Hello.” Scott says shaking her hand.

“Boys, if you will excuse us for a moment.”

“Of course Father.”

Gabriel takes Scott’s hand and they leave the office.

Moira watches them leave before looking back at me, surprise evident on her smiling face.

“Charles.” She says.

I laugh.

“I know what you are going to say. But no, I am not married and Gabriel does not have a mother somewhere. He…well, he created himself.”

“What?”

“He was there that day on the beach.”

“He cured you.” She says in wonder.

“Yes.”

“Charles, that is amazing.”

I smile.

“Yes, I know.”

“But how was he able to create himself?”

“We don’t really know, not even Gabriel is able to say how. He created himself using some of my and-”

“What? Charles, are you okay?”

I sigh and look down at my desktop.

“Yeah, I was just remembering.”

“It was Erik wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I always wondered if there was something between you and him.”

“There really wasn’t. Gabriel took his DNA from a kiss we took the night before we left to capture Shaw.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“Does he know?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“Gabriel doesn’t want anything to do with him.”

“And Erik, what does he want?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, maybe it’s for the best. Erik isn’t going to stop fighting for what he believes in and I don’t expect you to turn your back on your goal.”

“No.”

We are silent for a moment.

“Well, tell me. How have you been?”

“Good, although not as busy as you have been. I noticed that you built the school.”

“We did.”

“And your house seems to have more kids than I remember.”

I laugh.

“Yes. It is going just as I imagined.”

“I am glad that you were able to make this happen. Not just for you but for all these kids that need a safe place to live.”

“Thank you.”

“And congratulations on your son.”

“Thank you Moira. He has brought new meaning to my life.”

“I can tell. You seem so much happier than the last time I saw you.”

“Gabriel and these kids are everything to me now.”

“Well, I hope you have more room for a few new members.”

“What have you got?”

She reaches into her briefcase and pulls out three files.

“I found these.”

I take them from her and open them to read their contents.

 

“Wait. This one here is just and infant.” I tell her.

“Yes. Warren, he was born with what appear to be wings. His father, a Senator, tried to have them removed but the doctors weren’t sure if they can be detached from the child without causing him extreme side effects. From what they could tell, the wings are attached to his skeletal structure.”

I shake my head.

“Where is he now?”

“Being kept in a facility. The father doesn’t want anything to do with him.”

I sigh angrily.

I pace behind my desk.

“And can he be removed from the facility?”

“The parents have disavowed any knowledge of him. It is possible we can remove him and put him in your care.”

“That would be preferable.”

“The other, Kurt, we found in an abandoned old church. He shows an ability to disappear from one location and appear at another.”

“Teleportation.”

“Yes. He is fourteen years old and very frightened.”

“And Remy, what is his ability?”

“He emits this glow from his fingertips that turns his playing cards into weapons.”

“Hmm.”

“Both Remy and Kurt have no family that will take them in. Remy has been through the system in Louisiana but he either cause trouble with his foster family or he escaped.”

“I want them all here, where they can have a home and understand their powers. Most of the children we have are about the same age, with the exception of Warren.”

“Well, you already have experience dealing with an infant.” She smiles.

“I only had an infant for a short period of time, Gabriel was eager to grow up.”

“I will make sure these kids come to live with you Charles. You are the best option for all of them.”

“Thank you. Stay for a while and meet everyone.”

“I would like that.”

“Good.”


	12. Chapter 12

I put our little field trip on hold in order to prepare for our new arrivals.

I had Gabriel’s crib and baby things moved into a new room that would be the nursery from now on.

Jean and Gabriel were excited to have a baby in the house.

The others hoped Warren wouldn’t be a fussy baby, especially Logan.

The boys arrived Saturday morning just in time for breakfast.

Moira brought them along and had stayed to share breakfast with us.

Remy took an instant liking to Logan, much to Logan’s dismay.

Kurt was a bit self-conscious because he was blue but he seemed to get over it once Hank stayed in his Beast form for the rest of the day.

Warren was a quiet little boy.

The girls had cooed over his little white wings, even Gabriel seemed to be enamored and had carried Warren everywhere for the rest of the morning.

Scott seemed happy that our family was expanding.

I think it was time that we got some more young girls; the house was becoming dominated by boys.

Moira laughed when I shared that thought.

Logan agreed wholeheartedly.

“There’s too much testosterone and not enough boobs to even it out.”

“Logan.”

“What?”

I roll my eyes.

“You’ve caught it.” He says smiling.

I laugh.

“I can’t help it. You are a bad influence.”

“Nah. You’re just that impressionable.”

“Shut up.”

“Father.”

I look over at Gabriel.

He walks up to me, Warren asleep in his arms.

“Do you think we should take a trip to the park?” He asks.

“I think it’s a wonderful suggestion my boy.”

He smiles.

“I’ll go round up the kids.” Logan says.

I nod at him.

I look down at little Warren.

“I think he’s an angel.” Gabriel says quietly.

“He does seem like it doesn’t he?”

“Maybe that should be his name, Angel.”

“He does fit the name more than the one I knew.”

“The girl with the butterfly wings.”

“Yes.” I say smiling at him.

He nods.

“Why don’t you get the baby ready for our trip?”

“Alright.”

*****************

I sit on the bench and watch Logan push the girls on the swings; Remy was sitting at the top of the slide looking down at Logan.

I can’t help the smile on my face.

Scott and Gabriel are walking Warren down the path in his stroller.

Hank and Kurt were playing on the monkey bars.

“You look positively enamored Charles.”

I turn to my left and watch Erik sit next to me.

“It is good to see you my friend.”

He looks at me.

“And you as well.”

We sit quietly for a moment.

“I see Gabriel is a lot older than when I last saw him. I hope that isn’t his kid he’s pushing around.”

I laugh.

“No.”

“Good. He’s still too young for children.”

“How have you been?”

“Fine.”

“You can come by the house you know and see him, our son.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Doesn’t mean you and I can’t talk.”

“What do we have to talk about Charles?”

“We are still friends, aren’t we?”

“You will always be my friend.”

I touch the hand that rest between us on the bench seat.

His fingers tighten against mine for a moment before he moves his hand away.

“I still love you.” I whisper.

“I know you do but things are still the same and we both knew it was best not to start down that road.”

“Funny how we still ended up with a child.”

He laughs.

“I blame you entirely for that.” He says smiling at me.

I laugh.

“What? You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I am.”

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

“I know.”

We sit quietly until finally he stands and turns to look at me.

“If you ever need me, you know how to find me.” He says.

“And you know where to find me.”

He nods and with one last look towards Gabriel, he walks away.

I watch him before turning back to look at the children.

Logan’s dark eyes meet mine.

I smile reassuringly at him.

He nods.

Remy choses that moment to jump on Logan’s back.

Logan grumbles but let’s Remy stay on his shoulders.

I laugh.

Gabriel sits next to me.

“What did he want?”

“You know already. Don’t pretend you weren’t listening in. I can feel you in here.” I say tapping my temple.

He looks towards Scott who is seated on a swing with a napping Warren in his arms.

“I was.”

“He is still your father; I wouldn’t want you to miss out on having a relationship with him just because of our past history.”

“He left you there, he put a bullet in you and then just walked away not caring about anything but his selfish needs.”

“Gabriel.”

I turn his face towards me.

“I hate him.” He whispers.

“My sweet boy.” I caress his face. “What happened between Erik and me is no reflection on the bond you can have with him if you give him a chance to try and be a father to you.”

“Never. I will stand by your side.”

“Gabriel. It’s not about taking sides. He is your father.”

“You are the only father I have ever known and loved. The only reason I took his DNA was because I felt how much you loved him. I thought it might change things but I was wrong.”

I kiss his forehead.

“I hope you don’t regret not getting to know him.”

“I already know him.”

I sigh and pull him close.

“So you and Scott huh?”

“Yes.”

“I did wonder about the connection you formed with him so quickly.”

“He is the one for me.”

“I am glad. Scott needed you.”

“And I needed him.”

“I hope you are taking things slow with him. No matter what you might think, you are still a child.”

“I know father.”

“Good.”

We sit there together and watch the others have fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Seven Years Later

I watch Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee walk down the hall laughing.

“Professor.”

I look at Scott.

He smiles and comes towards me.

“Scott.”

“Can we talk in private?”

“Of course.”

We walk to my office.

He closes the door behind us and I take a seat behind the desk.

He stands in front of the desk, his hands clasped in front of him.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to ask your permission.”

“Alright.”

“I want Gabriel to move in with me, to my room.”

I stare at him.

He shifts a bit under the scrutiny but he stands his ground.

“Scott.”

“Look Professor, I know that you’re worried that it might put pressure on Gabriel. But I just need him close. I don’t care if our relationship doesn’t go on any further than kisses. I just need to feel him there next to me.”

“You misunderstand me. I was just going to say that Gabriel will be thrilled with the idea of once again sharing a room with you.”

His shoulders relax.

“I trust you Scott, you are a good man and I know you will take care of my son. He loves you very much.”

“He is everything to me.”

I smile.

“I know.”

“Thank you Professor.”

****************  
I walk back towards the house after a day of lecturing teenagers.

“Charles.”

I stop and look towards my left.

Erik comes towards me.

“Erik.” I breathe.

He smiles.

“You said I could come and visit.”

“Of course.”

His hug catches me off guard but as soon as I recover I return it with equal force.

“I’m so glad to see you old friend.”

“And you as well.” He smiles down at me.

“How have you been?”

“Good. I noticed that you have continued to recruit.”

“Yes, well. There are a lot of children in need of a safe haven.”

“Of course.”

“Why don’t you come in?”

He follows me into the house.

“What is he doing here?” Gabriel demands as soon as we enter the house.

“Gabriel.” Erik says staring at our son.

Gabriel ignores him.

“He is here to see me.” I tell him.

“What for? We don’t need him.”

“You might not but he is still my friend.”

“Father.”

“Young man.”

He sends Erik one last glare before turning and marching up the stairs.

“He has really grown.”

“He has.”

“How old is he now?”

“Twenty-three.”

Erik follows me to my office.

We spend some time playing chess and just enjoying each other’s company.

“How is my sister?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“How are the boys?”

I smile.

“All grown up.”

“I can imagine.”

“Hank continues to be brilliant and Sean and Alex are still thick as thieves.”

He laughs.

“What really brings you by old friend?”

“There is some trouble brewing in congress. A senator is pushing for all mutants to declare themselves as such in public.”

“Hmm.”

I should send Jean in to look in on that.

“We still have time to stop it.” I say.

“Charles. They can’t be stopped.”

“They can if we try.”

He sighs.

“I didn’t come to argue with you. I just wanted to see you. I’ve missed your company.”

“I am here.”

“I know.”

“Good. I wouldn’t mind seeing you more often.”

He smiles.

“Neither would I.”

“Hey Bub.” Logan says barging in.

“Logan. You remember Erik.”

“How can I forget? You live with the blue chick, lizard girl.”

“Logan.” I admonish.

“What?”

“Well, she certainly never forgot you.” Erik tells him.

“I just have that charm.”

“Is there something I can help you with?” I ask him.

“Hank wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready.”

“Hank still doesn’t cook does he?” Erik asks.

“No. We have someone who does that but he likes to oversee things.”

Erik smiles.

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to go.” He says standing.

“You don’t have to. Stay for dinner.”

“No. I don’t think that will be wise.”

“Alright.”

“It was good seeing you again Charles.”

“And you.”

He leans towards me and he kisses my cheek softly.

I stare at him.

“We’ll talk some more soon.”

I nod.

Logan steps aside so Erik can pass.

They measure each other up as Erik passes by.

Logan crosses his arms and throws a smirk my way.

“What?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Stop it.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t have to. Mind reader, remember?”

He snorts.

“Come on Chuck. Better get to the table before Hank has a fit.”

I smile.

He throws an arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the office.

“So are you and metal head fucking?”

“Logan!”

He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, for your kudos and for commenting. I hope you have enjoyed this fic.

“Father?”

I look up from the papers I was correcting.

Gabriel shuffles at the door.

“Come in. What’s the matter?”

He closes the door and perches himself on the desk next to me.

I turn in my chair to look at him.

He sighs, his shoulders sagging.

“Gabriel?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“You have been so good to me, the best father I could ever ask for. I shouldn’t stand in the way of you being happy with him.”

I place a hand on his knee.

He folds his hands over mine.

“He is my friend and nothing more.”

“I know that you love him.”

“I always will. But I know there can’t ever be any more than that between Erik and me.”

He nods.

“You have a right to your feelings Gabriel but there is nothing for you to worry about. I know where Erik stands and I’m not going to suddenly abandon what I am fighting for just to be with him. And you will always come first.”

He gives me a small smile.

“I don’t mean to get jealous.”

“You are my son, my precious boy. There is nothing on this earth that can ever come above you or your brothers and sisters.”

He squeezes my hand.

“Scott wants me to move in with him.”

I nod.

“I really want to.”

“Then you should.”

“I love him so much father.”

“I know.”

“Did you know that Remy has a crush on Logan?” He giggles.

I laugh.

“I’d like to see the look on Logan’s face once he realizes.” I chuckle. “It’s no surprise that he hasn’t noticed with the way that he has been following Jean around.”

Gabriel laughs.

Warren walks in knuckling his sleepy eyes.

“Daddy.” He says.

I stand to pick him up.

“Hello Darling. What are you doing up?”

His wings flutter on his back.

“I had a dream I was lost.”

I kiss his forehead.

“I’m right here.”

“Hey birdy.” Gabriel says touching Warrens nose.

Warren smiles.

“Let’s go back to bed huh?” I tell Warren, bouncing him in my arms.

“Can I sleep with you?” He asks.

“Of course.”

“Good night father, birdy.”

“Good night love.” I say kissing my son’s forehead.

“Night Gaby.” Warren says.

Gabriel kisses Warren’s cheek.

We walk up the stairs together, Gabriel going into Scott’s room and I take Warren into mine.

He snuggles down into the blanket while I go into the restroom to change into my pajamas.

When I come out, he’s already fallen back to sleep.

I caress his small head.

I lie down on my side and look at his little boy face.

It seems that it was so long ago that I stared down at Gabriel’s little face.

I sigh and close my eyes.

Tomorrow was a new day and who knew what adventures awaited us.

I smile softly.

No matter what, I would treasure every moment I had with my kids.

 

The End.


End file.
